Only the Demented
by Halfway to the Stars
Summary: The gang decides to go vacationing in Trabia for the winter. Little do they know of the surprises waiting to spring upon them. I think the rating fits for the first chapter. Anyways, you know what to do. Read and Review.
1. Winter Trip

Only the Demented

Disclaimer: Yes! I own ff8! I own ff8! Nyah nyah… [Dream dies] FF8 is Squaresoft's. Sighs

Author's Note: 

Ø I might change the title… Anyways, I'm not too good at writing action scenes so you'll have to forgive me. First try at something half-serious after I got my lazy self to start writing again. I always have little beginnings to tons of stories but never really had the will to continue. Well I tried.

Ø Chapter 1 was written like a mini intro to everyone's personalities and junk. A brief glance into their lives. Sorry, but hopefully the plot will pick up soon. By the way, I also made magic accessible for non-battles, i.e. Fira could make a campfire, lol.

Selphie Tilmitt stands on the unsteady wooden ladder as she struggles to get one end of a flowing blue banner tacked against the frameworks of the Quad. Her boyfriend of four months, Irvine Kinneas, is nowhere in sight, having relieved himself of his duty as ladder holder. A bit nervous, she looks down towards the ground, which is about ten feet down. "Where is he?" She asks aloud, her voice warbling like a spring bird freezing in the winter. Balamb was notorious for its sneaky winter chill attacks.

The ladder begins to totter and the now-eighteen-year-old frantically wracks her magic for a Float or Stop spell but finds none. "What's an Ultima gonna do for me now?" She wails melodramatically, holding on desperately to the metal structure. Although she has finally gotten the pesky banner to stay attached to the structure through means of a punched hole in the material and some twine, the joy of that could not eclipse the fear.

Soon Irvine returns, carrying in his arms many various brochures. "Sefie, Rinoa's organizing a lil trip for the gang. Wanna go?" He asks, oblivious to the fact his girlfriend is clutching for dear life the Quad's frame.

"IRVINE!" Selphie screeches, astounded over the fact the nineteen-year-old did not see how afraid of falling and injuring herself she was and was inquiring over something as negligent as a vacation! "Do you not see what's happening?" Her knuckles were slowly turning a whitish color from gripping the structure so hard and her legs were beginning to cramp.

Sheepishly, Irvine looks towards her and then all jocular prospects of having an expedition dissipate as he lets go of the pamphlets and dashes towards Selphie. He grabs and steadies the ladder before wiping his face from mock exertion. "Whoo. That was a close one."

"IRVY!" She screams again and bewildered, the chestnut-haired cowboy looks up and gapes. Selphie is dangling from the Quad dangerously, her fingers unable to take the pressure anymore.

"Float!" Irvine casts in a booming voice and the spell gently brings the frightened eighteen-year-old brunette down to the safety of the ground. She gives him a dirty look. "Sorry…" he shrugs apologetically as he begins the tedious task of recollecting the papers. " Anyways, do you wanna go?"

Selphie pretends to consider it but she nods. "Ok then." Her eyes are glittering with excitement as hand in hand, the couple walks out of the Quad.

*      *              *

Eighteen-year-old Zell is busily practicing his martial arts skills in the library in front of Lydia Englerose, his crush. Swift motions cut, kick and jab at the air and the SeeD finishes with a smooth roundhouse kick. 

"Wow Zell…" Lydia sighs dreamily, her chocolate-brown hair spilling in waves around her shoulders. Her usual pigtail is gone for today, out of a new face to the world. 

The flaxen-haired hot-dog lover grins his reckless smile, melting Lydia's already smitten heart. "It all came through practice and training," he adds, leaning his elbows on the counter. "Hours of it." His modesty is natural coming to him, although his typical rashness overshadows that good trait.

Lydia nods, and begins seeing a wedding procession as she walks down a lily-covered aisle in a fancy white tulle dress. Zell is by the priest, looking dashing in a well-cut black suit. She lets out a wistful sigh and then her reverie automatically shuts down when a junior classmen places two books on the counter and shows his SeeD Candidacy ID card. Routinely, she checks out the two textbooks and the boy skips out happily. Then she returns her attention to Zell who is now practicing a series of close-up punches.

"Pow! Bam!" Comic book action words tumble out of Zell's mouth and he blushes, realizing that Lydia now knows he still reads comic books. The librarian only finds it more fascinating, her head tilted to one side as she avidly watches the person of her admiration.

Just then, Quistis Trepe enters the library, surprised there are no SeeDs around. Headmaster Cid had reinstated her license as an Instructor and over the weekend, she had assigned a massive research project about Dollet. Beforehand, she had spoken with Lydia to reserve books about Dollet for her class and when she checked the database, all the books were still on the shelves. "My class has the gall to dally in games instead of working?" She asks disbelievingly. Her face hardens as she pulls out a notepad. "Let them call me the Frosty Bitch." She mutters under her breath. In perfect script, she writes down "Procrastination, assign more homework."

"When is the project due?" Lydia inquires.

"I gave them two weeks. It's been four days." Quistis replies stiffly. "I will not be so gentle when I am marking them. Time and time again, in each class, I have reminded them to work on their reports because it will reflect at least half their final grade for the semester." Shaking her head, she rids the troublesome thought from her mind, burying it into an inner recess. "By the way, Rinoa's planned a short winter jaunt to an exclusive ski resort, would you like to come Lydia?"

Zell turns around. "You didn't invite me!" He says disappointedly.

Quistis rolls her eyes. "It's implied you're coming Zell, after all, you're one of the group. Well Lydia, would you like to join us on this outing?"

Lydia looks around. "No one is here studying or walking around," she admits, "no one but Zell so… I'll go. Besides I'm relieved from library duty for a week since James has to begin training a volunteer." She brightens up, and opens the gate. Taking a set of keys, she follows the two out the door before locking it and turning on an electric sign that says the library is closed.

*      *              *

"Flakes and Flurries is not your average Trabian ski resort. We pride ourselves on being the best in the world, with REAL snow instead of artificial snow for that genuine experience. Professional and licensed teachers will teach you the best way to ski the trails, whether you're a beginner or an expert. Our highest peak is Mesmerize Canyon at an astounding summit of 17,329 feet no other place can beat! The resort compound stretches a vast 32 acres (AN: I'm not sure about the acre measurement so if it's overly small/big too bad for you!). We provide cabin lodging, economy or luxury! In luxury, you can have a large projection TV, three fancy bathrooms, four large bedrooms with two full-sized beds in each room, a kitchenette and a large den with a fireplace. For extra service at a low cost of 200 gil daily per option, you can get crisp clear cable, pay-per-view movies, laundry and/or maid service. Scattered among the resort are many rest stations with clean bathrooms and gift shops. In the main hall, we have a food court, phones and friendly employees with smiles on their faces 24/7!" Selphie pauses to catch her breath, giving goo-goo eyes to Irvine who is offering her a cup of refreshing water. "We provide convenient transportation to Flakes and Flurries through a comfortable train ride from Deling City. The trip will take an approximate day and a half and the train will stop at one of Galbadia's best shopping malls, Decadence of Deling, where you can stock up on supplies. Flakes and Flurries offer low-price packages for everyone, whether you're coming alone, with a friend(s), family or a large group of at least 30." 

"So should we go?" Zell asks.

Squall scans over the prices and his eyes go wide. "…It's going to be 1500 gil a day for each of us and that's just the luxury cabin fee MINUS the extra amenities… rentals start at 700 gil, the ski lift pass for one day is 350 and there's the 'donation' tax of 15% of our total bill at the end… If we're planning to go for a week and occasionally eat at the food court… we'll be paying well over 10,000 gil. Then we have to tip…" He finishes lamely.

"No problem," Rinoa grins. "We can split the cost of the options among us seven people. We just want the cable and movies. Therefore, 400 times 7 is 2800 divided by 7. We each pay 400. Goody! We're ready to go. By the way Squall, when can we go?"

The commander groans. Knowing Rinoa, he'll be paying for both of them. A little over a month's salary- spent in a week! "Uh, Irvine could you check if the train fee is included?"

Irvine nods and skims through the colorful leaflet. "Wow. The round trip's gonna be 1000."

"That's a rip off!" Quistis bursts abruptly. "I wouldn't pay more than half."

"The whole resort is a con," Zell groans. "Why don't we go to a smaller one?" Lydia nods in agreement.

Selphie cannot help but grin from ear-to-ear. "They're not so great."

"What do you mean?! A friendly family-owned business with REASONABLE prices! Nothing wrong with caring people instead of money-hungry ones!" Zell protests.

Rinoa shrugs nonchalantly. "Too bad Zell. I already made a reservation and paid the deposit in FULL with MY own money. The deposit was 1000 each so all of you owe me a thousand, okay?"

Grumbling, they fork over a thousand-note to Rinoa while Squall gives her two with a pained look. A stop over at a mall… He'll be spending near two month's salary if he knows Rinoa!

Placing the notes in her purse, Rinoa looks round the group. "Let's go pack and ski the slopes!"

*      *              *

Author's Note: I know, bad ending but even a review would be nice. 


	2. Singing and Eating

Only the Demented

Chapter 2: Singing and Eating

Disclaimer: Squaresoft is the owner of FF8. "Standing Still" belongs to Jewel. 

Author's Note: 

Ø I am on a writing stampede! Oh yeah, I have a problem with tenses so don't flame over that.  

Ø Lyrics in italic.

The suitcases were all packed and loaded into the trunk of the rented car. Among the three men are three medium-sized pieces of luggage. Among the four women are seven large valises. After everything is crammed inside, including the people, Squall starts the ignition. The engine sputters but does not roar to life. He tries again. And again. The engine flat out refuses to start. 

"C'mon already Squall!" Selphie urges. "If we don't get moving, we'll miss the train AND have to pay extra for delaying them."

Simply hearing "pay" makes Squall go into a frenzy. He swears as he takes out the key and rams it into the keyhole. Cruelly, he twists it into place and finally the engine starts. Soon, the car begins driving down the road from Balamb onto the newly built intercontinental highway to every continent except for Trabia. Trains are the only source of public transportation to the snowy continent with its many mountain ranges covered in snow.

After approximately twenty minutes, Irvine breaks the quiet with a question. "How long is it going to take to drive to Deling City?"

"Rinoa, can you please compute that into the computer?" Squall asks offhandedly as he keeps both gloved hands on the wheel like any dependable driver should. She complies happily and selects the destination from a set list on the location system (like an OnStar).

The raven-haired girl pales just the slightest fraction. "Two to three hours depending on traffic."

"TWO TO THREE HOURS?" Zell yells in frustration. "I'M HUNGRY ALREADY! WHERE'S THE NEAREST HOT DOG STAND? I WANT TO EAT SOME HOT DOGS NOW BEFORE I STARVE TO A BARE SKELETON!" 

Quistis glances irritably at Lydia to get her to tell Zell to stop squirming and bellowing but the librarian is too busy being awed by Zell to notice. Frowning, the Instructor tries to move over closer to the side but there's hardly any space even though the vehicle has three rows of seats. Being the staunch seatbelt supporter Squall was, and there being two rows of two seats each and one row of three seats, it was natural that couples sat together. Quistis felt rather uncomfortable, like a fifth wheel. Literally, she was. The odd one out. What's wrong with this picture? The blonde woman doesn't have a boyfriend to cuddle and exchange hugs and kisses with. Shaking her head bitterly, Quistis took off her glasses and placed them neatly in her case.

Zell finally quiets down, realizing there is nothing but salty ocean water and asphalt about. Sighing, he sinks down onto the plush seat and leans his head back against the cushion. The twenty-six hot dogs he had digested before had the little nutrition in them absorbed and his stomach felt hollow and empty, churning every now and then to protest the void.

Meanwhile in the seat in front of them, Irvine is digging excitedly through Selphie's bright yellow knapsack. "Sefie, did you pack my CDs?" He asks.

"'Course I did, Irvy." She takes the bag from him and pulls out a CD wallet. "Here ya go." She chirrups. Irvine flashes a grin at the easygoing girl as he hands a CD to Rinoa who in turn feeds it to the CD player.

"Oh no… not again…" Quistis groans inwardly. The last time Irvine played one of his CDs was one of the most memorable events in Quistis's nineteen years in the world. A karaoke contest had erupted out of an otherwise normal lunch in the cafeteria with Irvine belting out lyrics to just about every song. Unsurprisingly enough, Irvine and Selphie had "convinced" everyone to try the limelight and sing their heart out. She shuddered over the memory of her forced singing of "'I'm a Slave 4 U' by the disgustingly ubiquitous singer Britney Spears. 

Predictably, Selphie began singing, with Irvine doing the chorus. Soon enough both Lydia and Rinoa joined them as the song's melody wrapped itself in the atmosphere of the car. Squall even helped out by echoing the last word in each line and Zell was bored enough to join them in the repeated lines. Only Quistis kept her mouth shut in a firm, determined line. She would refuse their pleading. She would not sing.

_Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights   
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here   
To the twilight   
There's a dead end to my left   
There's a burning bush to my right   
You aren't in sight   
You aren't in sight   
   
Do you want me   
Like I want you   
Or am I standing still   
Beneath a darkened sky   
Or am I standing still   
With the scenery flying by   
Or am I standing still   
Out of the corner of my eye   
Was that you passing me by   
  
Mothers on the stoop   
Boys in souped-up coupes   
On this hot summer night   
Between fight and flight   
Is the blind man's sight   
And a choice that's right   
I roll the window down   
Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town   
Feel broken down   
Feel broken down   
  
Do you want me   
Like I want you   
Or am I standing still   
Beneath a darkened sky   
Or am I standing still   
With the scenery flying by   
Or am I standing still   
Out of the corner of my eye   
Was that you passing me by  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow   
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow   
  
Do you want me   
Like I want you   
Or am I standing still   
Beneath a darkened sky   
Or am I standing still   
With the scenery flying by   
Or am I standing still   
Out of the corner of my eye   
Was that you passing me by_

"…me by." Zell finishes a clear ten seconds after the official end of the song, causing everyone to laugh. Shrugging, he then resumes his daydream of hot dogs with limbs that are walking around in his mind. "Hot dogs… so hungry…" Lydia is still looking fondly at him, as if that's all she ever does.

Finally the song ends. "Please tell me that's it," Quistis mutters under her breath. Another song begins to play and the sickened woman closes her eyes. "If I can get some sleep…" she decides rest will help her throughout the long trip to the train station. Little does she know how much _Standing Still_ will affect her later on…

*      *              *

"We're here, we're here!" Selphie proclaims in a singsong voice, looking very much younger than her eighteen years in denim overalls and a gold shirt. "Let's all board the Flakes and Flurries train now!" She stops when she notices Irvine struggling with both their suitcases and laughs awkwardly. "Hehe… Irvy, can you get them aboard the cargo car?"

Irvine mumbles incoherently as he casts Aura on himself for increased strength (I know it's for limit breaks but heck, why not?). After casting it, he found it easier to drag the bulky things onto the ramp and into the car. "Finally.." He breathes a sigh of relief as he boards the train. 

After all the luggage is packed away and everyone is aboard, the conductor makes an announcement. "Good morning passengers. We will be going nonstop to Decadence of Deling in four hours. There, we will stop for three hours and then re-board the train at 0330. Afterwards, we will then go to the ski resort. Meals will be served in the food car and there is a working bathroom in each car. Thank you for riding the Flakes and Flurries Express and we hope you enjoy your ride." Then the train lets out a whistle and begins to start.

Selphie grins as she stands up and leaves the car to go to the next one, to watch the moving scenes. Already, she begins singing her little ditty and everyone groans.

"I'm hungry…" Zell complains again. 

"Then go to the food car. Oh wait, I forgot, we're not eating till ten!" Irvine snaps shortly as he leaves to go find Selphie.

Zell throws a dirty look towards the now closed door. "Stupid Irvine and his stupid smugness." He begins pacing around bitterly, his hands behind his back, and going around the perimeter of the car in slow, deliberate steps.

*      *              *

Two hours crawl by and Zell can no longer stand it. "It's ten already! It's been five hours since we've eaten! Can we PLEASE eat NOW?" 

Squall looks at him and then says his trademark word. "…whatever."

Zell crumples up in the chair, groaning softly. Lydia looks at him concernedly. "I think we should get a bite to eat." She murmurs.

"Ok let's go!" Rinoa stands up, trying to drag Squall into going with them all. He protests futilely but ultimately gives in to his persistent girlfriend with a heavy sigh. The ecstatic Zell herds them into the food car as an attendant shows them to a booth for six while handing Rinoa three menus. 

"I want ten hot dogs, three hamburgers and a big plate of fries! And a Cactuar Cola (just a brand lol)!" No one other than Zell practically sings out.

"My name is Larry and I'll be your waiter for the train ride to Flakes and Flurries." He says and Zell earns glares from everyone for being so rude. Larry takes down the blonde man's request and looks expectantly towards Lydia who is seated next to him. "Yes?" He is a middle-aged man with light brown hair and a warm smile. The plain gray uniform with a stripe running down each sleeve seems slightly too large on him, but he does not notice or probably pays no mind. 

She glances quickly through the menu. "Well… I would like a slice of pepperoni pizza with a Cactuar Diet Cola."

Quistis is next and she immediately states, "I'd like a salad and a lemonade." 

"I want two supreme pan pizzas and one extra-large Cactuar Cola with two straws," Rinoa giggles, holding Squall's hand.

"You should be eating in no more than ten minutes," Larry smiles and goes off to the kitchen to give the order."

 "Gee Quistis, you always get a salad and a lemonade. There's no award for consistency, you know?" Rinoa jokes. 

Quistis can't help but crack up. "Maybe you're right. Well if we decide to get a light snack at the mall, I'll get ice cream then." 

Soon Larry arrives, with a cart steaming with delicious-looking foods. "Bon appetit!" He says and they all dig in.

*      *              *

Squall looks at the bill. "1450 gil. Zell, you owe 550. Quistis, you owe 250. Lydia you owe 250. And I owe 400. I think we should each tip him 50." Then he wonders how much money he's going to have left but sighs. The money is collected and Squall takes it to the counter along with the tab to pay. He soon returns and takes out a hundred-note, placing it on the table. Zell, Quistis and Lydia each cough up fifty gil and then they all stand up. Larry comes by and notices the tips. 

"Thanks a lot!" He says graciously.

Everyone is about to leave the car when Selphie and Irvine enter the car, hand-in-hand.

Noting the rather "interesting" event, Selphie looks around carefully. "Uh hi guys, what are you doing here?" She asks slowly.

Lydia, Rinoa and Quistis glance at Larry who is clearing the table with a cool air. They look expectantly at Squall who looks at Zell. Being the undiplomatic and hasty person he is, Zell blurts out, "Oh we just ate lunch."

"You didn't tell us you were going to have lunch?" Irvine asks dangerously.

Zell shrugs. "We thought you were planning to eat yourselves later." He speaks without an air of diplomacy, and the looks he's receiving are not helping.

Slowly, very slowly, Selphie nods. "Ok. Then. We. Will. Eat. By. Ourselves." She has a forced smile on her face but her face is twitching. Noticeably.

Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Lydia and Quistis usher themselves out in a swift manner, babbling some excuse for their leaving.

"How inconsiderate of them!" Irvine grumbles, shaking his head in shallow disgust.

Selphie agrees. "Let's pay 'em back later. I have the perfect revenge!" Her usually sweet and innocent face is darkened by malice as she smirks. She leans over the table and whispers something into Irvine's ear and he nods eagerly.

"Serves them right!"

Author's Note: 

Ø Now that you've read it- I want your verdict!


	3. Paste

Only the Demented

Chapter 3: Paste

Disclaimer: Squaresoft = FFVIII. Halfway to the Stars = Pathetic FFVIII Fanfic Writer.

Author's Note: 

Ø Thanks to the reviews, I didn't expect so many! :P

"We're going to be stopping in about an hour at the mall Irvy, so are you ready?" Selphie whispers while glancing around to make sure the coast is clear. Secrecy was vital in their planning for sweet revenge.

Irvine nods. "Yeah. I've got everything we need. I still can't believe the cook was nice enough to give us the bag!"

Selphie waves that off. "That doesn't matter. Ok, what's our reason gonna be to lure everyone into that room? We need something everyone will believe right away."

"Um we could say the train was having.. uh a shoe sale?" Irvine suggests, shrugging doubtfully. 

"Oh Irvy! You know Squall and Zell don't care about shoes, and neither does Quistis or Lydia! Only Rinoa's gonna care and we'll be lucky enough if she can drag Squall into this." She scowls. "I don't think there's anything like a shoe sale that will get everyone to come. Oy! What are we going to do so all of them will get together, Irvy?"

The cowboy taps his chin slowly, in deliberate motions. "…we could tell them the PA wasn't working so the conductor asked us to tell everyone to get ready for departure!"

"Great idea! You're so smart Irvy!" Selphie praises as she gives him a kiss. "Wait- how are we going to get the sprinkler system off in just that one car? I don't want the whole train soaked!"

"I can try to screw up the wiring system…" Irvine begins, "but I'm not exactly a genius at mechanics. That's Zell's department."

Selphie rolls her eyes. "Oh who cares?! Just do it ok, then come back here in ten minutes. Then we'll get everything else ready." Bending down, she hauls up a bulky bag onto the counter and then meets Irvine's gaze. Rolling her green eyes, she is then overcome with laughter as Irvine tries his best to keep a mere amused look on his face.

"'Kay Sefie." He finally says and leaves.

*      *              *

"Hey guys!" Selphie greets cheerfully as she steps into their main car, her brown boot digging shyly against the carpet.

Quistis looks up from her novel, her glasses now lying lazily on the bridge of her nose. "Oh hello Selphie. I hope you aren't still feeling sore over that _incident_." She frowns after the last syllable, and then begins chewing her lip slowly. "Enough of that. What is it?"

The energetic brown-haired girl waves it off. "It's alright. Oh yeah, the conductor met Irvy and me and told us the PA's broken and asked us to deliver a message. We're going to be arriving at the mall soon so get your stuff ready in like five minutes. Meet you here?" She asks sweetly.

No one can suspect the malevolence behind her smile and they all affably nod. Selphie walks off, smirking.

*      *              *

Squall counts the notes in his wallet and groans softly. "Thirteen thousand just in here… How much more from an ATM machine?"

Rinoa glances at him anxiously. "Is everything ok, Squally?"

He nods slowly. "Whatever." Inside however, he is panicking from fear that when they arrive at the ski resort, he'll be broke and the officials will oust him because of lack of funds. He can already see Rinoa clucking her tongue in shame and involuntarily shudders.

"We're all here, now where's Selphie and Irvine?" Zell looks around and only notices Lydia fawning over him. Grinning in a foolhardy way, he scratches the back of his head.

"Knowing those tardy two, we're going to be waiting a little longer," Quistis reminds him.

They are clustered together, unknowingly over a large plastic sheet and that is a big mistake. A large bag of flour that was hanging suspended from the ceiling by string explodes from a harmless bomb. Flour rains down on the group and the sprinkler system goes off, well timed with the bag now empty. Goopy globules of flour run down everyone's bodies, making them a mass of pasty ghosts.

Selphie and Irvine appear, doubling over with laughter. "You guys look like ghosts!" Selphie squeals, giggling intensely.

Zell howls angrily. "This isn't funny! We'll be getting off the train in like five minutes!!!"

The two perpetrators roll their eyes simultaneously. "Oh please. It was just to get you to group together."

"But why?" Quistis asks, puzzled.

"Hello?! You could have at least asked us if we wanted to join you for lunch?" Selphie exclaims melodramatically, hand over her heart for added effect.

"You're STILL irritated from something as trivial as that…" Rinoa sighs. "Well we better take a shower."

Suddenly the intercom blares on. "The train will be arriving at the mall in five minutes-"

"SELPHIE!" 

"IRVINE!" 

Everyone screams angrily and the two SeeDs exchange quick glances before running out the car, still laughing.

*      *              *

"Eh… how was the shower?" Irvine asks slowly, carefully as they step out of the train car into the Decadence of Deling mall.

Rinoa glares at him angrily and Quistis acts as if he does not even exist. On Squall's face is the same whatever look. Zell is gritting his teeth and clenching and unclenching his fists. Lydia's face has turned a light scarlet from the embarrassing memory she best wants to forget.

"Never mind." The cowboy sighs and places a hand round Selphie's shoulder. "Where do you want to go?" He inquires to his petite girlfriend and she mutters something in his ear. "Sure Sefie." Then they walk off, hand in hand.

Quistis looks around and her eyes glaze over at the sight of a large bookstore with overstuffed armchairs waiting around for customers to take a quick reading of whatever book(s) they had purchased. Muttering an excuse, she then strolls over and enters to the short-lived playing of a Mozart piece that is serving as an introduction. Lydia soon follows, after realizing Zell's disappeared.

Only Squall and Rinoa are left. 

"Squally, I want a new dress." She says innocently, her hands clasped together behind her back. "I saw a REALLY pretty sky-blue one, with a white collar and cuffs. There's little buttons at each side and a little bow on the back. I think it's very nice. It was in the Taffeta-Tarts collection. There's a store that exclusively sells Taffeta-Tarts dresses."

He grimaces but smiles. Taffeta-Tarts was notorious to men for their overly high prices and the modeling-for-seat exchange. In order for an unfortunate man laden with packages to rest for a while, they had to wear the store's newest and most humiliating merchandise to passing shoppers by standing in the display. "Sure." The store is only two feet away and Rinoa dashes in, glowing happily.

Automatically, the very dress is piled into his hand along with four similar striped shirts in different colors. The khaki skirts capture the raven-haired girl's sight and ten of them are dumped into her boyfriend's open arms. 

"Oh my Hyne! Selphie will LOVE that skirt! Quistis will ADORE that dress! Lydia will just FAINT because of those flares!" She is squealing with joy and begins dumping even more clothes upon Squall. Soon, she decides she has enough to last over a week and helps guide him to the long line and Squall mentally groans. From his point, he estimates a thirty-minute wait, at the least.

Meanwhile, in the bookstore, Quistis and Lydia have each bought four volumes. At the cafeteria, Zell has scarfed down thirty-nine, a personal record. Selphie and Irvine have bought new ski suits and a fancy but extremely expensive ski package.

The group soon meets at the bakery and each order a little expensive treat. Afterwards, they reboard the train. 

"Here Quisty, here Sefie." Rinoa remarks as she hands the gifts. "And here ya go Lyd!"

Selphie rips open her present and gasps over her navy blue skirt. It barely brushes past her knees, the hem is ruffled and there is a little slit at the side with a brass button to close it. "Hyne! This is SO NICE! Thank you so much Rinoa!"

Zell watches half-interestedly as Lydia opens her present. Smiling, the library girl goes to hug Rinoa. The denim jeans are stonewashed, paler blue ridges running horizontally at the thighs. There are also small pink flowers embroidered at the bottom, with jewel-green leaves sewn in an ivy pattern circling the small blossoms. On the back pockets are more pink flowers, with the pocket in a blossom shape. "These jeans are adorable!" She coos.

Quistis then carefully opens hers and words cannot describe her mixed expression. "It's lovely." The dress is pale yellow; a spring dress, with shirred sleeves at the shoulder and little bright flowers all over. It is also too short for her taste, meeting two inches above her knees. "Thanks." She says flatly and goes to put it away in her suitcase. "What am I doing?" She asks herself. "Am I actually considering wearing this? I must be crazy!" 

"Are you sure Quistis is going to like that?" Lydia asks worriedly to Rinoa who shrugs indifferently.

"Flakes and Flurries, here we come!" Zell chimes in, simultaneous to his crush's inquiry. 

Author's Note: Crap, huh? Don't worry, I swear Chapter four will be better.


End file.
